Tu y yo
by Selenaswift3737
Summary: Nos conocimos desde pequeños, tu estabas siempre para mi y yo siempre estaba para ti y nuestra hermosa historia tiene que ser contada. Inspirado en la canción de Taylor Swift Mary's Song (Oh My My My).


Estaba huyendo de mi amigo Peeta, de un momento a otro me descuido y él me toca el brazo.

-Las traes- dice con una sonrisa burlona, para después salir corriendo, ruedo mis ojos y lo persigo.

Se podría decir que mi juego favorito es ''Las traes'', en especial porque yo soy más rápida que Peeta, a veces pienso que me deja ganar y eso es injusto.

Mi amigo Peeta es rubio, tiene ojos azules y es un poco más alto que yo, creo que eso se debe a que tiene 9 y yo 7, pero en realidad no importa.

Veo una oportunidad cuando él se distrae con algo que están diciendo nuestros padres, una gran sonrisa aparece en mi rostro y salgo corriendo hasta él, cuando llego lo empujo.

-¡Las traes!- grito a todo pulmón, al segundo corro rápido de ahí, después de dos minutos en los que siento que Peeta no me está siguiendo me detengo, frunzo el entrecejo, porque veo que Peeta sigue escuchando la conversación, camino hacia él -¿Qué pasa Peeta?- pregunto confundida cuando llego a un lado de él, Peeta me mira.

-Shhh- susurra poniendo su dedo índice en sus labios, luego vuelve a mirar a nuestros padres, yo hago lo mismo.

-...Estoy empezando a creer que Peeta y Katniss están creciendo muy rápido- decía mi padre.

-Sí, pronto se enamorarán uno del otro- dijo el padre de Peeta.

-Creciendo y enamorándose, y cuando por fin se casen, seremos consuegros- dijo mi padre con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Oh mi dios- dijeron la madre de Peeta y la mía sonriendo, para después poner los ojos en blanco.

Peeta me miro y yo también lo mire, él parecía serio.

-Katniss yo solo quería decirte que…- dijo Peeta vacilante.

-¿Qué?- le pregunte curiosa.

-¡Las traes!- grito Peeta, tocándome el brazo y se alejo corriendo.

-¡Te atrapare!- le grite y salí corriendo detrás de él.

-Madre iré a la casa de del árbol con Peeta y necesito jugos- le dije con una sonrisa a mi madre.

* * *

-Oh vas a ir con Peeta- dijo mi madre, busco los jugos, por fin los encontró y me los dio- ten son cuatro, ¿podrás con ellos?- cuestiono mi madre preocupada.

-Sí- conteste, me dirigí a la puerta delantera, cuando la abrí, salí, y la cerré con una patada.

Me estoy dirigiendo a la casa de Peeta, queda enfrente de la mía, en su patio trasero hay un gran árbol, en donde nuestros padres nos hicieron una pequeña casa, tiene como tres años.

Por fin llegue y me dispuse a subir las escaleras, lo cual fue difícil, con mis pequeñas manos y brazos cargando los jugos, pero lo importante es que lo logre.

Peeta ya estaba ahí esperándome, me senté en uno de los cojines que tenemos aquí.

-Hola Katniss- saludo Peeta entusiasmado- mira lo que traje- dijo Peeta señalando un plato con galletas- las hice yo mismo.

-¡Galletas!- grite, tire los jugos al piso y fui directo al plato, empecé a comer las galletas.

-¿Y cuál es el veredicto, están buenas?- cuestiono Peeta después de un rato

-Síf- dije con la boca todavía llena de galletas.

-Hoy vamos a jugar a 'serpientes y escaleras'- dijo con una gran sonrisa, enseñándome una caja, decidí no comer más galletas y poner atención al juego.

Jugamos tranquilamente, este juego era tan divertido porque solamente había caído dos veces en serpientes, las demás en escaleras y gane.

-Estas asiendo trampa- me acuso Peeta.

-Eso no es cierto, no seas mentiroso Peeta- dije con el entrecejo fruncido.

-No me digas mentiroso, tramposa- dijo enojado- soy más grande que tu y te puedo pegar.

-Pues hazlo- le rete con tono enojado.

-Lo hare- me dijo más enojado que antes, nos quedamos viéndonos mutuamente a los ojos, muy enojados, no sé cuánto tiempo pasó- ven vamos a jugar 'Monopoly'- dijo Peeta todavía enojado.

-Bien- le dije seria.

Cuando empezamos a jugar se nos fue quitando poco a poco el enojo y no paramos hasta que anocheció y me tuve que marchar a casa.

* * *

-¡Goool!- grite, al ver que había metido la pelota en la portería de Peeta.

-Sí, genial- me dijo Peeta rodando los ojos.

Volvimos de nuevo al juego, hasta que nos aburrimos y entramos a la casa de Peeta, para jugar otra cosa, lo extraño es que nos empezamos a retar a hacer cosas.

-Te reto a besarme- le rete a Peeta sin pensarlo.

-Ok- dijo él, acercándose peligrosamente a mí.

-No Peeta no es cierto- dije nerviosa, Peeta todavía se estaba acercando a mí.

-Vamos Katniss no es tan malo como parece- dijo Peeta muy cerca de mí, tanto que nuestros labios estaban a menos de cinco centímetros.

-¡NO!- chille saliendo rápidamente de ahí, cerré la puerta de la casa de un portazo, podía sentir como Peeta venía detrás de mí, así que me apure más, por fin llegue al porche de mi casa, y abrí la puerta, y la cerré detrás de mí muy recio, corrí a mi cuarto, le puse seguro a la puerta para que no se abriera, me fui a mi armario y cerré las puertas de este, no salí ni para cenar.

Al día siguiente, Peeta y yo nos reunimos y él me beso la mejilla.

-Ya lo logre- dijo Peeta victoriosamente- ahora te reto a que te comas esa flor- dijo él sonriente.

* * *

-¡Peeta, Peeta!- grite entusiasmada.

-Hey Katniss- dijo Peeta caminando hacia mí.

La familia de Peeta y la mía tenían una reunión anual, no estaría tan emocionada de verlo, si nos viéramos más seguido, resulta ser que él empezó a alejarse de mi desde que cumplí doce, digamos que la última vez que lo mire y hable con él fue hace como ocho meses, cuando él se apiado de mí y me llevo en su carro a la escuela.

-¿Cómo esta mi niña favorita?- pregunto Peeta, frotando una mano en mi cabeza.

-Hey no soy una niña- dije enfadada, quitando de un manotazo su mano de mi cabeza- Tengo 16 años- dijo con la frente en alto.

- Como tú digas pequeña Katniss- dijo él con una sonrisa burlona.

-Vamos a ver quien es un pequeño cuanto te agarre- dije molesta y con tono amenazante, Peeta empezó a correr.

-¡Regresa aquí cobarde!- le grite frustrada pero con una sonrisa.

-¡Nunca!- grito Peeta sonriendo.

Duramos así un rato hasta que Peeta cayó al suelo boca arriba.

-Me rindo Katniss, pido las paces- dijo el sonriendo mientras que extendía su cuerpo por el pasto.

Le sonreí y me acosté a un lado de él.

-Creo que es un empate- dije exhalando fuerte.

Nos miramos a los ojos y nos empezamos a reír. Mientras Peeta reía podía observar que sus ojos brillaban como las estrellas.

Muy lejos se podía escuchar la misma conversación que mi padre y él padre de Peeta sostenían desde que éramos pequeños y como nuestras madres reían y decían ''Oh mi dios''. Pero yo estaba distraída mirando los ojos de Peeta brillar.

* * *

Baje los escalones silenciosamente y salí de mi casa, afuera Peeta estaba estacionado, camine al auto de Peeta con mi celular en mi mano.

Horas antes, Peeta me había mando un mensaje de texto en el que se podía leer:

"Katniss, encuéntrame a la 2:00 a.m. afuera de tu casa quiero enseñarte algo. -Peeta"

A lo cual yo respondí:

"¿Qué quieres enseñarme Peeta? -Katniss"  
A los minutos respondió:

''Es una sorpresa. –Peeta''

Entré al auto y vi a Peeta sonriendo.

-¿Y esa sonrisa?- le pregunte riendo.-Te ves muy bonita- me dijo el todavía sonriendo. En mi mirada se notaba la sospecha. -Que no puedo decirte nada porque ya sospechas de mí- dijo con tono indignado. Peeta encendió el auto y empezó a conducir. Yo miraba por la ventana.

-¿Puedo intentar descifrar hacia donde me llevas?- pregunte.

-Sí, pero ya casi llegamos- contesto Peeta.

-¿Haremos un picnic?- cuestione.

-No-contesto- ¿Qué clase de loco haría un picnic a los 2:00 a.m.?- pregunto con una carcajada.

-¿Vamos a un parque?- volví a preguntar.

-No- contesto- Además ¿para qué iría al parque tan tarde?

Seguimos en silencio, yo pensaba otros lugares.

-Creo que ya llegamos- dijo Peeta, detuvo el auto, mire por la ventana el panorama, había mucho pasto y más allá se podía mirar un lago, el lugar era hermoso.

-¿Peeta cómo encontraste este lugar?- pregunte con asombro.

-Un secreto-contesto él con una voz misteriosa.

Salimos del auto y me quite mis zapatos, el pasto se sentía húmedo, comencé a correr por este, hasta que llegue frente al lago, lo mire asombrada era inmenso, gire mi cabeza para solo mirar a Peeta observándome.

Corrí hacia él.

-Peeta este lugar es hermoso- dije sonriendo.

-Aun hay algo que te tengo que enseñar- me sonrío, me agarro de la mano y se sentó en el pasto llevándome con él, no tuve más remedio que también sentarme- mira eso- dijo señalando el cielo, mire hacia arriba y el cielo tenía muchas estrellas.

Mientras observaba el cielo atentamente, Peeta me miraba a mí, voltee a mirarlo, y el agarro mi mano entre las suyas, le sonreí y él también me devolvió la sonrisa, el se fue acercando hacia mí lentamente, me dio una última mirada y ambos cerramos los ojos, nuestro labios se encontraron en un beso muy dulce, nos separamos y él me dio un beso en la frente sus brazos me rodearon, volvimos a mirar las estrellas.

-Te quiero Katniss- dijo Peeta besando mi cabeza.

-Yo también te quiero Peeta.

* * *

La tensión se podía notar adentro del carro, en mi cabeza maldecía a Peeta, todo esto era culpa suya, lo mire de reojo y pude notar que tenía su entrecejo fruncido, también hay que agregarle sus labios fruncidos en una línea, sí, él también está enojado.

Por fin llegamos a casa, Peeta estaciono su carro en frente de su casa, normalmente el abre la puerta para mí, pero como estoy molesta con él, me adelante, la abrí por mi misma y azoté la puerta ya afuera del carro, cruce la calle para llegar a mi casa, escuché como la otra puerta del carro se cerraba bruscamente.

-¡Katniss ven aquí, hay que hablar!- grito Peeta.

-¡NO!- le grite de vuelta molesta, acelere mi paso.

-¡Bien!- escuche la voz de Peeta mas molesta que la mía, pero yo ya estaba adentro en mi casa, cerré la puerta bruscamente.

Por fin pude llegar a mi cuarto, me cambie de mi vestido a mi pijama y me acosté en mi cama y pude caer en un profundo sueño.

Desperté, fui abajo para desayunar, lo buenos de los sábados por la mañana es que no hay clases.

-¿Quieres un poco de jugo cariño?- me pregunta mi madre, yo solo asiento con mi cabeza- ¿Sabes cariño? Deberías ir afuera Peeta se quedo ahí toda la noche- me dijo mirándome cautelosamente, puso el vaso de jugo enfrente de mí.

-Está bien- dije si pensarlo, cuando estoy adormilada no pienso en mis actos. Cuando me arrepentí, ya estaba enfrente de Peeta.

El no tenía un buen aspecto, su pelo estaba desordenado, sus ojos parecían cansados, tenía unas grandes ojeras, me compadecí de él.

Ayer Peeta me llevo a cenar, la camarera le estaba coqueteando descaradamente, Peeta solo sonreía amablemente ignorando como la camarera se lo comía con los ojos, en este momento solo quiero golpearme contra una roca, me enoje por nada.

-Lo siento- dijimos al unisón, los dos sonreímos.

-Siento a ver pensado que estabas coqueteando con la camarera y también a verme enojado contigo- dije arrepentida.

-Yo también siento a verme enojado contigo- dijo Peeta triste.

-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada Peeta, la culpa es mía- le regañe, mientras cerraba la distancia abrazándolo, el también me rodeo con sus brazos.

- Claro que sí, yo le sonreí- me susurro al oído apenado, me apretó más.

-Solo cállate y bésame- le dije enojada, el soltó una pequeña carcajada negando con sus cabeza y estampo sus labios contra los míos.

* * *

*Años después*

Miraba mi reflejo en el espejo de mi habitación, escuche como alguien tocaba la puerta principal de la casa, un último vistazo a mi reflejo y salí de la habitación.

Cuando por fin pude abrir la puerta, vi a Peeta parado enfrente de mí tan apuesto y con una rosa en su mano, el me dio gran sonrisa, como adoro su sonrisa.

-Hola- dije lamiendo mis labios.

-Hola- contesto de vuelta, me envolvió en sus brazos, no podría pedir algo mejor que esto, poco a poco se deshizo nuestro abrazo, el me miro y me dio la rosa –esto es para ti.

-¡Oh, gracias!- tome la rosa, era tan hermosa- espérame, por favor pasa, no tardare mucho- le sonreí mientras entraba, la puse en un jarrón solitario, la rosa hacia que no se viera tan solo y sin vida- mucho mejor- murmure para mí, regrese de nuevo con Peeta- listo vamos- dije, el me agarró de la mano y salimos de mi casa.

Nos dirigimos al auto de Peeta, y como siempre el me abrió la puerta, antes de mover el auto el me guiño un ojo y me sonrió.

-¿Vamos a nuestro lugar?- le pregunte después de algunos minutos de estar en marcha el carro.

-Sí- contesto muy rápido Peeta.

Charlamos durante todo el camino, cuando llegamos a nuestro café favorito, Peeta bajo y me abrió la puerta, me ofreció una mano para bajar, la cual acepte gustosa, cerró la puerta, entramos al pequeño local.

Ordenamos nuestros cafés, y nos sentamos en una pequeña mesa a tomarlos. Y como siempre probamos del café del otro, era como una tradición.

-Katniss, tu café está muy dulce, ¿sabes a que me recuerda?- me pregunto Peeta, yo solo negué con la cabeza, el se lamió sus labios- a ti- me respondió con una sonrisa, agarró mi mano- Hay algo que tengo que decirte- me dijo un poco nervioso.

Se arrodillo enfrente de mí, nos miramos a los ojos, yo lo miraba confundida, el me miraba nervioso, saco algo de la bolsa de su chaqueta de cuero, era una pequeña caja, la abrió frente a mí, dentro se podía apreciar un anillo.

-Katniss… ¿quisieras casarte conmigo?- me pregunto.

No pude evitar poner mis manos en mi boca del asombro, paso un lago momento en el que yo todavía no salía de mi asombro, por fin pude reaccionar.

-Sí.

Me puse de rodillas frente a Peeta, así estábamos de la misma estatura, agarre su cara con mis manos y estampe mis labios contra los suyos, el no tardo en responder, paramos el beso y nos dimos un abrazo, me sentía tan feliz y dichosa.

* * *

*Seis meses después*

-Katniss mírate, te ves tan hermosa- dijo mi madre frente al espejo.

No pude no sonreír, hoy me siento tan feliz.

-Ya es hora- dijo la madre de Peeta.

Hoy me caso con Peeta, cuando llegamos a la iglesia, la madre de él y la mía, me desearon buena suerte y se fueron a sentar, mi padre estaba esperándome, nos sonreímos mutuamente, agarre su brazo.

-Te ves hermosa Katniss- dijo él muy sonriente, se abrieron las puertas de la iglesia y cuando entramos pude observar que todo el pueblo estaba ahí, en frente en el altar estaba Peeta, cuando pase a un lado de nuestras madres pude ver como lloraban y sonreían, volví a centrar la vista en Peeta estaba muy a puesto como siempre.

Por fin llegue enfrente de él, se acerco a mi oído.

-Te miras muy hermosa hoy- susurro, luego volvió a ponerse enfrente de mí. Después empezó la ceremonia, todos callaron sus murmullos para escuchar.

Llego la tan esperada pregunta, Peeta dijo 'Acepto' y yo también, se acerco a mí para besarnos, cuando sucedió todos se levantaron y aplaudieron.

-Te amo Katniss- me dijo Peeta después de separarnos.

-Yo también te amo- le dije sonriente.

* * *

Ya han pasado algunas semanas desde que Peeta y yo nos casamos, el me estaba llevando a sabrá dios donde, pero era divertido, me cubrió los ojos con una venda, y tenía que agarrarle la mano para no caer y morir, bueno acabo de exagerar, la incertidumbre me estaba matando.

-Ya llegamos, déjame ayudarte- escuche su voz emocionada, sonreí, me abrió la puerta y me ayudo a bajar del auto, dimos unos cuantos pasos, por fin me quito la venda, y pude mirar una gran y hermosa casa-esta será nuestra casa ¿te gusta?- pregunto nervioso.

-Claro que sí- dije sonriendo y lo abrace.

* * *

*Tres años después*

Peeta y yo nos encontrábamos en el parque con nuestros dos hermosos bebes, era una niña y un niño, mientras miraba a nuestros bebes en el arenero jugando tranquilamente, me imagine a Peeta de 89 y yo de 87 y aun con toda esa edad y todos esos años juntos, yo sé que seguiré mirando a Peeta como las estrellas que brillan en el cielo.

FIN.

* * *

_Bueno espero que les guste, se aceptan sugerencias y quejas, también acepto frases como ''me ha gustado mucho'' y ''sigue así''._

_Como se abran dado cuenta este fanfic está inspirado en una de mis canciones favoritas de Taylor Swift, hace mucho que me lo venia imaginando en Peeta y Katniss._

_Dejen reviews por mí por favor._


End file.
